


bring colour to my skies

by kireiki



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, I LOVE SOULMATE AUS, M/M, Soulmates, donghyun appears in like 1 scene, ive been soft for 2park recently so heres the result, my first fic oof, not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiki/pseuds/kireiki
Summary: jihoon and woojin have been praying that they are the other's soulmate, but finding out may change them forever and they're not sure if they'll be able to handle itorsoulmate au where everything is black and white until you kiss them





	bring colour to my skies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper(?) contribution to the fandom!! and the result of being soft for 2park/pink sausages + their graduation is today !! also i haven't written a fic in forever but i hope you enjoy this oneshot anyway
> 
> (also my first work on ao3, constructive criticism is appreciated:))

**—j + w**

once, they would sit under the trees in the meadow next to their preschool, clutching each other's hand and watching the rays of white light pass through the cracks of the canopy, how they seemed to illuminate the shadowed grass they sat on.  
they would sit by the docks, shoulder to shoulder and watch the dark waters shimmer with white specks and lines, how when the water moved, the specks and lines moved along and continued to take its shape. dark and light and in between.

there were many shades, different shades, stemmed from shades of black, white and grey.  
after all, you don't usually meet your soulmate at such a young age

usually.

 

**—j + w**

years later, jihoon still wonders what 'colour' is. but what he got was along the lines of "it's like grey, but more lively, and makes everything a thousand times more beautiful"  
not really enlightening, but everyone says it's too complex to describe, so he learnt to stop asking.

years later, woojin asks and asks again, "when will i see colour? will i ever see colour?"  
"you will, woojin, you will. you'll have to be patient, rushing fate won't get you anywhere." so he pouts and returns to his textbooks.

 

**—j**

eventually jihoon and woojin entered college, the same one, of course, much to no one's surprise. they were best friends after all, basically attached at the hip, occasionally mistaken to be related. some of their friends joked that they could be soulmates too, how they wish it were so.  
jinyoung and daehwi too got into the same college as them. fortunate bastards, they were grossly in love since the moment they met in freshmen year, kissed on impulse in senior year and then their universe exploded into colour.

jihoon laughs at the story, saying how fairy tale-like it is, although he's conflicted if he wants his fairy tale to happen.

truth be told, deep inside he does want his fairy tale. deep inside, jihoon wishes it's woojin. he wishes on every star in the ink black sky that it's woojin. woojin, who he's known since pre-school, woojin who's been a constant in his life, woojin who he doesn't think he'll be able to live without.

which is precisely why he neither wants to find his other half, whoever they were. nor, with all awareness of how selfish it sounds, does he want woojin to either. because he knows _something_ will change between them. because there's that possibility he's not the one woojin is meant to spend his forever with, that the pull he feels toward woojin is one-sided, that their lives simply crossed paths and nothing more is suppose to happen. something in his chest pangs at the thought.

and he's willing to give up that vibrant coloured world he's never seen.

 

**—w**

since forever, woojin badly wanted to kiss jihoon, for years he dreamt of how it'll feel to have his soft lips against his own. he closes his eyes and dreams of their lips brushing together, of how when he opens his eyes their worlds will be engulfed in colour. the ever changing colours of the sky, the emerald trees and the iridescent blue waters. he wishes it were that simple.

sometimes he wants to grab jihoon and kiss him, to calm the unsettlement in his heart, to test out the possibility—to take the chance that it's him. but he notices how jihoon flinches back slightly when their faces get too close or how he presses his lips together when their foreheads touch, and he starts to think that jihoon doesn't want it to happen, doesn't want _them_ to happen.

woojin tries not to feel hurt.

 

**—j**

jihoon is walking through the hallways with jinyoung on the way to their next class, when they pass by woojin talking to a senior—donghyun, who was laughing at something woojin said, jihoon tried to ignore the way his heart tightened when woojin didn't notice him pass, caught up in their conversation. jinyoung, however, noticed the look

"don't you think it's about time, hyung?"

jihoon looked at him with wide eyes, cocking his head in response.

jinyoung sighed, "we can tell, you know. by the way you look at each other. and i'm not sure if either of you can tell, but both of you blush really easily. like, your faces turn into this shade of pink. it's cute, actually."

jihoon felt his face warm and looked at the floor instead, "do you think i should? what if he's not the one?"

jinyoung was silent for a few moments, and finally when they reached their next class, he replied, "no one's stopping you from being with woojin hyung, jihoonie. to be honest, you're the one stopping yourself. there's no law of the universe that you _must_ be with your soulmate, after all. well maybe the world will still be kinda bleak in your eyes, but i think having each other will make up for it. if you do love him, that is."

jinyoung gives him a thumbs up before heading to his seat, leaving jihoon at the doorway with his thoughts.

 **[5:44pm] jihoonie ♡:** chamsae  


  
**[5:44pm] jihoonie ♡:** meet me at the tree after school  


woojin is in his calculus class when he received the messages, staring at them and wondering _why couldn't jihoon tell him personally?_ after all, he noticed jihoon and jinyoung walk past him not too long ago.

he doesn't notice when daehwi appears, caught up in his thoughts. not until he hears the shorter boy oohing in a singsong voice over his shoulder.

"oh my god is this what i think it is!?" daehwi squeals, hands covering his mouth in exaggerated excitement.

woojin shooed him away from his table after a couple of heads turned their way, the younger boy mumbling something along the lines of "finally" and "gotta tell jinyoungie" and "ill go insane" as he retreated toward his desk.

woojin found himself counting down the minutes till end of classes.

 

**—j + w**

woojin's classes ended at early evening, and he dashed through the school gates once class was over. daehwi's words which sounded along the lines of "man up hyung!" and "kiss him!" trailing behind him.

he looked up at the sky, it was a mixture of dark and light shades, and he wondered what the colours would look like as he walked along the too-familiar pathway toward the school. climbing over the fence with practiced footing, landing lightly on the grass. more of a habit than a convenient alternative to walking around the school.

he walked over to the small cluster of trees at the edge of the field. he could see jihoon already there, back against the trunk and his side facing him as he stares at something on a nearby tree. woojin stepping on a twig pulled jihoon out of his trance and he glanced up at woojin, face brightening upon seeing him. woojin's heart skipped a beat but he couldn't help but feel that there's another emotion being masked.

"hey" jihoon greets softly, patting the space next to him.

"hi" woojin returns the greeting before making himself comfortable next to jihoon at the base of the trunk.

jihoon glances back at the spot he was staring at. woojin followed his gaze as it lands on a pair of birds hopping on the branches, the air filled with leaves rustling and the sound of their chirping.

"what colour do you think they are?" jihoon asks.

woojin, slightly taken aback by the unexpected question, considered the different monochromatic shades. the leaves were the darkest, with gaps between the leaves allowing bright light to filter through. the trunk was a couple shades lighter, and the two birds lighter still.

"a bright colour i guess, maybe yellow" woojin answers, recalling the pictures of colour wheels he had seen, which jinyoung and daehwi printed out for them. claiming that they were only preparing him and jihoon for coloured vision by making them memorise different shades and distinguishing them, even with their monochromatic vision.

jihoon, as if recalling the same memory, gave a small chuckle. to woojin it sounded like music.

"i agree with you, my chamsae" jihoon replied, adjusting his position so his whole body faced toward woojin, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. woojin's heart started to accelerate and he could feel the blood rush to his face. he couldn't remember the last time their faces were this close, much less when jihoon was the one who lessened the space between them. he found himself looking directly into jihoon's eyes, which reminded him of twinkling stars in the pitch black sky and of sunlight on dark water. his gaze dropped down to jihoon's lips unconsciously, which were parted slightly and _goddamn_ he wanted to know how they felt against his own, but he knew what that action might cost the both of them. but,

jihoon wasn't pulling away. he looked at woojin with something that looked like... a question? woojin's mind is fuzzy and he's self conscious of the sound of his beating heart. he wonders if jihoon can hear it too. he starts to wonder if he's dreaming. 

_curse the dream gods_

he feels something brush against his finger, and he doesn't have to look down to know that it's jihoon. his hand which was next to woojin's now inching closer, their fingers touching one by one and interlacing. small and soft, fitting perfectly together and sending sparks up his arm and warmth throughout his body. woojin prays to whichever gods that are looking down on them that _please don't let this be a dream._

woojin looks back into jihoon's eyes and caught the instant when his eyes travelled from woojin's lips and back up. that was all he needed.

they both leaned in at the same time, jihoon tilting his head slightly to avoid their noses bumping. when their lips touched, the world faded away. it felt electric, woojin's chest filled with a thousand different feelings and sensations as jihoon _kissed him back_. woojin closed his eyes and marvelled at the softness of jihoon's lips. he felt like he had been waiting for this moment his whole life as he brought his free hand up to his hair and deepened the kiss. forcing jihoon to open his mouth as he bit gently on his lower lip, lips curving into a smile as jihoon moaned in response. their bodies and lips pressed together, sharing the same air and heartbeats combining into one.

jihoon found himself closing his eyes at some point, and from all the stories he heard, if he were to open them, his world may change forever. _may._

he doesn't want this kiss to end, he doesn't want to open his eyes. he wants to stay with woojin among the roots of the tree, in his arms. his touch warming his entire body despite the cool autumn winds. he feels that this is where he's meant to be, no—he's always felt that this was where he's meant to be. he hopes the universe thinks so too.

woojin is the one who breaks the kiss, and the warmth leaves with him.

until he feels his hand being enveloped by a slightly large one, and the warmth returns.

"jihoon" he hears,

"jihoon, open your eyes" woojin urges again, his voice laced with a tone that jihoon's unfocused mind can't identify.

he does, first his left eye and then his right. the first thing he sees are woojin's hazel eyes

_wait._

jihoon's eyes widen and he leans back, taking in the boy in front of him.

no, not just any boy  
_his soulmate_

jihoon wonders if he's dreaming, but no one's brain is able to make up colours, colours like woojin's messy chocolate brown hair, his golden tan, his red bomber jacket and his navy blue jeans. colour.  
radiant  
glowing  
vibrant  
_colours._

jihoon looks up at woojin who's looking at him as if seeing him for the first time, 

"do you see it too?" jihoon asks,

woojin squeezes his hand as a huge smile brightens up his face, his adorable snaggletooth peeking through, "pink looks good on you"

jihoon laughs and kisses him again.

 

**extra 01**

the two of them walked hand in hand, taking in the world around them. it's the same scenery they've always seen, yet totally different. it's unclear who lead who when they find themselves back on the docks, feet dangling over the ocean.

they learn that ocean reflects the colours of the sky, and tonight it was a gradient of deep indigo and a pretty orange. mirrored onto the clear water, misshapen by the tides.

_their first sunset together_

jihoon's hand was in woojin's, who was unconsciously stroking his knuckles with his thumb and that was making it _very_ hard for jihoon to focus on anything else. 

it was mesmerising, how the sky seemed to transform into completely different colours. warm to cool and finally to black,

but this black was different. the black they had seen up to yesterday was bleak, like the inside of caves or the murky darkness of the deepest depths of the ocean. this black reminds him of black onyx, of the shadowed faces of the moon. it felt _different._

stars twinkled in the darkening sky, tiny bright dots scattered above them.

woojin turned away from the sky to face jihoon, who had been watching him the entire time. the stars glittered against the black of his eyes and woojin wondered if the gods who made the boy in front of him had plucked the stars out of the sky and put them in his eyes. 

_a sky full of stars and they were staring at each other._

 

**extra 02**

daehwi caught sight of them the moment he walked into the lecture hall, and as he made his way over to them, jihoon let go of woojin's hand which they held under the table. woojin sent him a questioning look, only receiving a grin and wink in response.

daehwi climbed up the steps until he was right in front of them. eyes resting on woojin, then jihoon and back before tilting his head, "sooo?"

"sooo?" woojin throws the question back, mirrored his head tilt.

daehwi rolled his eyes, "and here i thought we'd finally be getting somewhere" he sighs as he turns back round in his seat.

at that moment a certain small-faced figure entered the hall, and jihoon and woojin can almost feel the love radiating out from daehwi's frame, even from their view of his back. 

they wonder if that's how they've looked like to others.

jinyoung visibly brightens upon seeing daehwi, then past him to jihoon and woojin sitting behind. his brow lifts slightly as if asking a question. instead jihoon and woojin gave him a small wave, as if brushing away the question they had a sense was coming.

jinyoung is pulled into the seat next to daehwi before he can ask the two parks directly. the younger furiously whispering into his ear, and jihoon and woojin manage to catch some parts like "can't tell" and "die alone"

woojin notices something and leans forward, interrupting their harsh whispering, "did you two plan on matching sweaters?"

jinyoung and daehwi turned around, mouths slightly opened in surprise, but before they could say anything, jihoon catches on, "daehwi you look like yesterday's sunset" he chuckled, looking from daehwi's purple hair down to his orange sweater.

jinyoung and daehwi looked at each other, then whipped their heads back to face them before asking in unison,

"did you two-"  
"kissed yet?"

woojin lifts up a hand to jihoon's cheek, turning his head towards him and planting a small kiss on his lips. the feeling that spread through jihoon was anything but small.

they smiled at each other, only to burst into giggles as jinyoung and daehwi groaned in unison as they turned around in their seats muttering things like, "ill take that as a yes" and "this is gonna be a whole different level of intolerable"

jihoon's hand found woojin's again, fingers intertwining and head resting on his shoulder.

they felt infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on finishing this fic!! ive wanted to write 2park for forever so do leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed this mess hehehe


End file.
